Two Princes
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: I'm no Shakspheare but ever since I've listened to the song I've been wanting to write this play. Funny things happen to the turtles during the final scene. Read and find out what.
1. Act 1, Scene 1

**Two Princes**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Act 1, Scene 1**

-Lights come up on stage to reveal the TMNT, Master Splinter, April, and Casey running about on stage with scripts in hand trying to memorize their lines. Tidota sits in the director's chair over seeing all that is going on. Donatello is in the sound booth going over all the equitment to make sure it's all in proper working order. Mikey stops right in the middle of his walk and runs toward Tidota.-

**Mikey:** What's the big idea? Why do I have to play the princess? Why can't April do it?"

**Tidota:**April volunteered to be in the makeup and costume apartment so you were the only logical choice for the princess. Well make that the ONLY choice. Besides...you've had experince wearing female's clothing before, this shouldn't be any different.

-Mikey storms off-

**Mikey:** Okay. But you're going to hear from my lawyer!

**Raph:** I for one look forward to seeing Mikey uncomfortable.

-Tidota turns to see Raph standing behind her-

**Tidota:** And how is Prince number two doing this evening? You and and Leo better prepare yourselves. You both play very important parts in this play.

**Raph:** -grins- I know. Have you told Leo yet?"

**Tidota:** -laughs- I think it's better if he doesn't know right now. Hey Don, how's everything check out over there?

-Donatello gives a thumbs up from the sound and lighting control station-

**Don:**Systems are A-O.K. from my standards.

**Tidota:**Good. April! How is that monster costume coming for Master Splinter?

**April:**It's not that hard. We already have more than half of it done.

**Tidota:**Okay Raph, you and Leo better get into your costumes. It's almost time to rehearse.

-Raph exits to tell Leo that it's time to change into their prince outfits. Casey enters screaming at Tidota-

**Casey:**What's the big idea?!

**Tidota:-**sighs- What's wrong now Casey?

**Casey:**Why can't I play the prince?

**Tidota:** Both 'princes' are already taken care of. You have to play the evil sorcerer guy. (flirty tone) You'll get to wear your hockey mask.

-Casey calms down-

**Casey:**Okay let's get this show on the road.

**Tidota:**Lights! Camera! Action!

-Lights shine on stage showing Mikey wearing a princesses gown with tiara to match. The mutant turtle was seen sitting in the throne room with April O' Neil standing 'Her Grace' as Mikey's counselor.-

**April:-**to Mikey- Princess Michelle, two very young, handsome princes have just arrived asking for your hand in marriage.

**Mikey:**Marriage! Wait a minute! Hold up! Tidota, what is going on?!

**Tidota:** Relax Mikey. This is just acting remember?

**Mikey:**Oh...right.

-Raph and Leo enter on stage in their prince outfits. Raph is seen wearing a beautiful red robe with gold trim, with the symbol of the phoenix painted upon the front. The red masked turtle is also seen wearing a golden crown adorned with rubies. Leo is wearing a dark blue cloak with black trim with the shining enigma of the dragon painted on the front. A crown lies on his head also except that it is silver sparkling with blue saphires. Mikey freaks out at seeing his brothers, but keeps his mouth shut.-

**Leo:**-bowing- Your Majesty, I humbly ask for your hand in marraige.

**Raph:-**kneels- Do not believe these fool's words. For you know that I am the one to which you should be wed.

**April:** Your decision Your Grace?

-Mikey is still unable to speak. Tidota taps her fingers showing her impatience-

**Tidota:**Say your line!

**Mikey:-**gulps- I...can...not choose so soon. These...knights in shining armor must prove their love to me before I decide whom I shall wed.

**Leo:** So... a quest is called?

**Raph:** Tell us what you wish us to do?

-Enter Casey in his evil sorcerer outfit. He's wearing his hockey mask over his face, dressed in a long black cloak with a hood over his head, giving him a spooky appearence. From anyone's point of veiw Casey could be seen almost as looking like the Grim Reaper, only without the sycthe.-

**Casey:-**eerie tone- I am the sorcerer of this land, and the princess shall take my hand. If she should refuse, a terror like no will seek my revenge, for casting me out into the Banished Lands.

**April:** Harm the Princess and you'll have to go through me!

-Raph and Leo go over and stand by April sheilding the Princess from the evil sorcerer-

**Raph:**And together we make three!

**Casey:** Outnumbered or not I shall have what I want. -throws a smoke pellet on the floor and vanishes when smoke clears- Prepare...for your doom.(laughs evilly)

**Tidota:** And...cut! That was a perfect first take. Leo, you and Raph were simply made for those costumes. I love it!

**Mikey:**Hey what about me?

-April smiles at Casey-

**April:**You looked real scary in that sorcerer's outfit.

**Casey:**Well, you'll probally seeing it again soon, because the next scene has to deal a lot with my character.

**Raph:** And not just him.-steps up to join Casey and April- Wait until we play the final scene first before you bragging on what a big star you're going to turn out to be.

-Donatello walks out from the sound booth and walks over to Tidota whispering in her ear-

**Don:** Uh...Tidota. I've been going over the script and noticed something interesting about the final scene. Have you told him yet?

**Tidota:-**smiles-Work with me Don, everything's going according to plan. Promise me you won't spill the beans?

**Don:-**nods- I promise. -laughs-I can't wait to see the look on Leo's face when he finds out.

**Tidota:-**looks at the audience-I hope your enjoying the suspense as much as I am. Can I trust you with a secret?-is cut off by the long wail of a fog horn.- Well that's the secret goodbye. See you in the next scene.

**Auidence:**But we didn't hear the secret!

-Lights fade and stage goes black in preparation for the next scene.-


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

Act 1, Scene 2

-Lights come back up and we see a different set on stage. A moutian bursting with firey magma with a sky bursting with storm clouds, the evil sorcerer's home. Donatello is busy tryng to get the sounds and lights prepared for the next scene when Leo enters-

"I hope Master Splinter is ready," said Leo.

"He'll be fine" said Don "but you better get ready,"

"Right," says Leo and exits.

"Hmm..." thought Don "I wonder if he's getting suspious of why Raph is always metioning the final scene. I better keep the script for the final scene hidden just in case.

-While Don hides the script Tidota is busy looking for Master Splinter to see if he's ready just yet. Entering the makeup and costume department Tidota is nearly scared out of wits as Master Splinter jumps out in his monster costume.-

"Whoa!" said Tidota "you nearly gave me a heart attack Master Splinter,"

"My apologies Tidota" said Master Splinter "I'm afriad my new appearence will render quite a shock,"

"No doubts there," said Tidota looking over Master Splinter's costume.

-Master Splinter looked like human-sized werewolf with pointed fangs and spike-like tail. Colored contacts had been placed on Splinter's eyes to make it seem like they were glowing red when the lights hit just right.-

"Yo Tidota we got a problem," called Raph just now stepping in.

"What problem?" said Tidota.

"Leo's getting to curious and Mikey hogged down a lot of hot dogs during the break so now he can't move," said Raph.

"We didn't serve hot dogs at lunch" said Tidota "all we had was pizza,"

"Then what did he eat?" said Raph.

-Skip to Mikey and Don who are in the kitchen. Mikey is holding his stomach with Don standing over him staring at the tiny bits of paper scattered about the kitchen floor.-

"Just like that floor wax iccident" thought Don and said outloud "thanks for the help Mikey,"

"No problem" Mikey groaned "but the next time you ask me to eat something do me a favor. Make sure that it's edible!"

-Leo enters at that moment already in his prince costume-

"What the...Mikey what happened?" asked Leo.

-Mikey is unable to answer so Don answers for him-

"To much food is my guess" said Don "We're lucky he doesn't have to play in this scene at least,"

"Okay" Tidota's voice calls over the intercom "places everyone the next scene is going to in exactly one minute so hurry up!"

-One minute later the next scene starts up and Casey is scene on stage in his evil sorcerer outfit overing looking a gigantic crater of lava. Thunder booms and lightning streaks across the sky. Casey waves his arms above the crater and starts to chant eeriely.-

"Embala...Zira...Admey...Seban!"

-Smoke rises from the crater and an eerie red glow takes up the whole stage. The storm grows wilder and lightning streaks fiercely across the sky. A figure can be seen coming out of the crater, placing his narled-looking claws on the craters edges. Lifting himself out we see the creature's glowing red eyes filled with hunger and lust. His mouth opens to reveal a gleaming set of sharp white teeth. Roaring out an inhuman roar we watch as the monster comes out of the crater and bows before the sorcerer, his master.-

"Welcome my pet" says Casey "to land of the living,"

-Splinter a.k.a. the moster turns his head toward Tidota-

"I do not understand what I am supposed to do next," said Splinter.

"Don't worry" said Tidota "stay there for a minute and wait for it. Three...two...one..,"

-Just as Tidota reaches zero a big screech fill auditorum and a montrous beast is seen flying out of the stage towards the auidence. The audience screams in terror as the beast circles above their heads and lands back on stage. Casey hops onto the beast's back and signals for Splinter to follow him."

"Soon" laughed Casey "the princess and her kingdom will be mine,"

-Casey flys off on the thing's back and Splinter runs after him. Mikey just stepped out the kitchen still throwing up pieces of paper here and there. He approaches Tidota.-

**Mikey:**Uh...Tidota, I know you're busy directing this play of yours and all, but what the heck was Don thinking about me eating that script?!

-Tidota looks at Mikey surprised-

**Tidota:**He had you eat the script?

-Mikey nods-

**Tidota:** I'll talk to Don about it later. Right now it's time to reflect on the relationship between Prince Rapheal and Prince Leo.

**Mikey:**By the way, have you told Leo yet?

**Tidota:**Would everyone stop bothering me about the final scene already?! Let's just continue with the play if you please. And why are you asking anyway, you don't even know what's going to happen in the final scene?

-Mikey whistles and disappears away from Tidota's sight. Tidota huffs and turns her attention back to the stage where Prince Leo and Prince Raph are in the courtyard dwelling over there feelings for the princess.-

**Raph:**That wreched sorcerer, how dare he threaten the princess in such a manner. I shall hunt him down to prove my love.

**Leo:**Unnessary force need no win a true woman's heart. But your idea is noble, and I shall be the first to slay him.

**Raph:**A race it is and a race it shall be, but only one of us can truly win the noble prize that awaits us then.

"Cut!" called Tidota "that was a great take guys. Take a coffefe break and meet back in fifthteen, we got another scene to rehearse!"

-Master Splinter approaches Tidota-

"You looked very scary in that monster costume Master Splinter" said Tidota "I look forward to the next act,"

"Thank you Tidota-san" said Splinter "I too look forward to the next act,"

"Hey Tidota..." said Leo stepping up from behind "what was Mikey talking to you about earlier?"

"Upset stomach" said Tidota and calls out to Don in the sound booth "Don, can I meet with you during the intermission please?"

"Uh...sure Tidota," said Don.

Tidota looks at the auidence and says "Thing's get weirder and weirder believe me. Stay tuned to the next act and we'll see ya soon,"

-Lights fade out leaving the stage in darkness for preparation for the next scene.-


	3. Act 2, Scene 1

**Act 2, Scene 1**

-Lights come on and Tidota is seen talking to Donatello just before the next scene begins. Leo and Raph are in their prince outfits standing next to princess Mikey and 'her' counsler April in the throne room. The scene is set in the daytime, although from where Don and Tidota are standing all that may change.-

"I can't believe you acautally had Mikey eat the script," said Tidota.

"There was no choice at the time" said Don "Leo was starting to get suspious about the plot, and from the way it looks, I say Mikey is getting curious too,"

"Okay" said Tidota taking a deep breath "only you, me, and Raph know what happens in the final scene now. We got to do our best to keep it a secret. First thing to do is get rid of Mikey and then we'll worry about Leo,"

"Got ya," said Don and headed back to the sound booth.

"Okay" yelled Tidota to the people onstage "Action!"

"Hmm.." mums Prince Rapheal " a storm is coming,"

"Have you no eyes it's as clear day," agrues Prince Leo.

"Yet how come clouds approach on a clear day?" asks Raph pointing in the distance.

-Everyone looks closer at what Raph is trying to point out and sees dark red and black clouds consuming the sky. The dark form of some kind of beast can be seen riding about those clouds, it's body completely black along with it's claws and teeth. If it makes it easier for the readers try to image Venom being in a dragon or some kind of serpent form.-

-The evil sorcerer is riding the back of the serpent while a horrifying creature runs along behind them, claws and teeth gleaming in the dim light. Counsler April instantly forces the princess inside the castle while both Raph and Leo pull out their swords ready for battle.-

"I told you I would return" screamed Casey " and now you shall all pay,"

-Master Splinter in his monster costume attacks Rapheal while Casey and Leo battle each other. Although Master Splinter is better trained at fighting than Rapheal he is forced to let Rapheal win the bout by letting the red clad turtle pierce his sword through the heart of the beast. Leo on the other hand is not so lucky as Casey and his serpent finishes off the poor turtle by pushing him into the ground.-

-Instincts kicking in Rapheal rushes to the rescue and starts to battle the evil sorcerer and his pet. A strike from the serpents tail hits Raph's leg just before the turtle himself falls before the sorcerer's might. Yet with one last breath Rapheal throws his sword at the beast hitting it square in the throat. the beast howls in pain and flies off carrying it's master with it.-

-April and Princess Mikey, or should I say Michele, rush up to help up Rapheal and Leo. Mikey bends over Prince Raph and looks out at Tidota with eyes saying he did not want to the next part. Raph,himself, knew what was about to come next. Tidota had warned both of them of this scene and neither of them really wanted it to happen, but it had to be done.-

-Mikey kissed Raph!-

-There were a number of different reactions at once. Tidota and the audience were amused, Don couldn't stop laughing from the sound booth, Mikey wanted to throw up, and Raph wanted to pummel the whole auidence, Tidota, and anyone else who had just seen what happened, but he had no choice but to play dead right now.-

-April had just finished dragging Leo out of the crater and Mikey ran instantly from Raph to give Leo a hug. Raph couldn't take anymore and walked off stage while Mikey was busy saying his line to Leo. Leo could tell by the look on Mikey's face that he didn't want to now what had just occured.-

**Mikey:** Brave Prince, you have survived the trails and now my choice is made clear. Make the arrangements for it is then that I will announce my decision.

"And Cut!" shouted Tidota "prepare yourselves for the final scene if you please. I have go see where Raph ran off to,"

-It took a while but Tidota finally found Raph in the bathroom. Although the bathroom was clearly for 'Men Only' Rapheal wasn't a man so Tidota could enter also. She smiled slyly when as she watched Raph desperately try to rinse his mouth over and over with mouthwash. No doubt Mikey was trying to do the same thing.-

"Be glad that was your final scene" said Tidota "but tomorrow it's Leo's turn,"

"I can't wait," grins Raph and he and Tidota both start to laugh.

* * *

Author's Note: Hoped you liked this chapter. The next is the final scene you've all been waiting for. You know what you have to do. So please Review. 


	4. Final Scene: The Big Surprise!

**Final Scene: The Big Surprise!**

-Lights come up and the throne room set is seen on stage again, this time with a wedding like theme. Princess Mikey a.k.a. Princess Michele sits on the throne with Counsler April standing by his/her side. Prince Leo is looking overly nervous about the next scene, taking his guess on why everybody had been mentioning it this whole time.-

"Alright Leo" said Tidota "are you ready?"

"Ready?" said Leo "I can't even believe you put this in the script,"

"Hey" said Tidota "it's my story,"

-Leo couldn't come with an agruement for that one and Don called Tidota over to the sound booth. Whispering something so quiet that even a flea couldn't hear Tidota's smile turned to a fit of giggles when Don finished telling her what he had wanted her to hear.-

"Okay" said Tidota "places please. And...Action!"

-Prince Leo approaches the princess sitting on her throne and bows wearing the same fancy clothes that he did in the first act.-

"My dearest Prince" said Mikey "many tests have come to pass challenging both yours and Prince Raph's bravery and skill. You have both asked me for my hand in marriage and now that one remians slain I shall grant you your request. Let the ceremony begin!"

-Wedding bells ring and the wedding ceremony begins. Prince Leo approaches the altar holding Michealanglo's hands in his and looking at Counsler April. From the audience Rapheal is grinning from ear to ear. Not noticing the grin on Mikey's face Leo waited for April to continue the scene.-

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between this handsome prince and this beautiful princess" said April then turned to Leonardo "do you Prince Leonardo, promise to care for this woman, for richer or for poor, for sickness and in health as long as you live?"

"I do," said Leo trying not to hesitate.

"And do you Princess promise the same?" asked April.

"I do," said Mikey.

"I now pronounce you King and Queen, you may kiss the bride," said April.

-Removing the veil that shrouded Mikey's face Leo quickly planted a short eight second kiss, as Tidota insisted and quickly drew his lips away gasping for breath. Mikey did the same and then Tidota, Don, and Rapheal burst out laughing. Confusion shown on Leo's face for a moment until Rapheal spoke.-

"Man, you have no idea who you just kissed!" said Rapheal.

"It was Mikey, wasn't it?" asked Leo.

"Nope" said Don laughing "Raph!"

"Raph!" said Leo turning around to face Rapheal still in the dress removing his orange mask and replacing it with his regular red one. Mikey a.k.a. the Rapheal in the auidence also put on his orginal mask.

"Me and Mikey switched places when nobody was looking" said the real Rapheal removing his dress "you thought you were going to be kissing Mikey, but you got me instead,"

"Tidota" said Leo "did you know about this?"

"Of course I knew" said Tidota "as I told you before, this is my story. Plus...it was Master Splinter's idea,"

"Master Splinter!" all four turtles shouted and started chasing after their Sensei who was in the process of still getting out his monster costume.

"Well that's all folks" Tidota said to audience "I do hope you enjoyed the show,"

* * *

Author's Note: Not the ending you guys suspected it would be was it? Hope you enjoyed the story. Caio. 


End file.
